Miss serpentard 2006
by les zizines
Summary: [OS] Draco, Pansy, votre mission aujourd’hui si vous l’accepter est de rendre Millicent Bullstrode séduisante …


**Miss serpentard 2006 (ou une armoire à glace en mini jupe).**

* * *

_**Auteurs et scénaristes : **Greemy et Nila (G : et ouais, on a réussi à larguer nos petites voix respectives, rien que pour vous ; V : ¤ c'est pas forcément bénéfique¤ N : ¤ba en verité c'est pour que vous pov' humain pommé puissiez comprendre mais la prochainne fois…¤ G : pas très poli tout ça ...)_

_**Disclamer :** Tout les pitits personnages que nous martyrisons ne nous appartiennent pas, y sont à Jjjjjiiiiiiiiii Kkkkaaaaaaé aiRrrrrreuhhhhh._

_**Spoiler : **Non, je crois pas non.(N : non, non)_

_**Note : **N'ayez pas peur de lire jusqu'au bout, je sais, c'est parfois terrifiant mais, courage !_

_**Résumé :** Draco, Pansy, votre mission aujourd'hui si vous l'accepter est de rendre Millicent Bullstrode séduisante …_

* * *

- Pansy, je voudrai te demander un conseil de fille à fille, demanda Millicent Bullstrode, armoire à glace redouté et redoutable de serpentard (N : digne de Crabe et Goyle réunis G : gloups).

- Je t'écoute Milli.

- J'aimerai que tu me donne des conseils de séduction.

… ° s'étrangle à moitié sous le coup de la surprise° C'est surprenant mais je serais ravie.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, c'est à ce moment qu'un beau serpentard ultra sexy, du nom de Drakinou (G : désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher), choisi de débarquer.

- Salut mes belles, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Kyaaaah, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Milli viens de me demander !

- Chhhhhhuuuuuuttttt.

- Non, quoi ?

- Elle veut des conseils de beauté, tu m'aide ?

- Avec plaisir, mais c'est pour qui °regard malicieux°

- Pour me trouver un copain à griffondor °air faussement vexé de Draco°

- Griffondor ? mais pourquoi un griffondor ? (N : surtout quand on sais que il y a dray juste en face XD ; G : perso je préfère les bruns, genre Riry baave mdr)

- Bah oui, j'ai fait une étude statistique (G : elle a que ça à faire ; N : ben oui), et il se trouve que ce sont les griffondors qui sont les meilleurs choix, parce que les Poufsoufle c'st des chialeurs romantiques, les Serdaigles sont trop bosseur, et les Serpentards ne pense qu'à leur intérêt (G : et elle alors ?), ou presque. Alors que les griffy sont courageux et n'ont pas totalement peur de sortir avec les serpentards , la preuve-

- Une preuve ?

- Bah oui, à votre avis pourquoi Longdubat serait si timide en ma présence ? moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il est déboussolé par mon charme.

- Aller Mili, allons dupliquer ton charme.

- Direction les dortoirs !

……

_Trois heurs plus tard._

- Ca y est, je suis prête, déclara un Milli toute enjoué à un Dray exténué tendis que Pansy, morte d'épuisement, dormait sur un canapé.

- Milli, tu pense vraiment être prête ?

- Oui, je me suis épilée les jambes, rasé les aisselles, j'ai mis un collant et une jupe courte, je me suis maquillé.

- Milli, le maquillage …

- Oui ?

- Ton rouge à lèvre déborde, tu t'es loupé en mettant ton crayon sur l'œil gauche, et tu as mis telle couche de maquillage qu'on dirais que tu as un œil au beurre noir (G : qui t'as frappé Milli ?). °regard désespéré de Dray° et la moustache Milli, la moustache ! (N: no comment)

…..

_Encore un peu plus tard, devant le portrait de la grosse Dame._

Une jeune griffondor de 1ère année, à la dentition proéminente, sortie de derrière le portrait de la grosse dame toute de rose vêtue ( G : la grosse dame, pas la 1ère année N : merci de la precision G :gnagnagna).

- Excuse moi, mais tu pourrais me dir-

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, cria la blondinette à grande quenotte ( G : non, non, non, je n'ai pas regarder l'age de glace récemment ! °air angélique° … où il est le bébé ? … ah le voilà ! N : « les dodo n'ont jammais froids » ), avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe, laissant l'ouverture sur la salle commune de griffondor béante.

Et ce fut une Millicent à la carrure de boxer (N : non, c'est une carrure de boxeur ! G : oh, tout ça pour une lettre …), vêtue d'une jupe courte et d'un chemisier blanc cintré juste comme il faut ( G : wahouuuu, le détail qui tue !) qui pénétra dans l'antre des rouges et ors. Elle s'avança lentement à travers la pièce en direction d'un groupe composé essentiellement le 7ème année. Mais un mini-blondinet la stoppa, pour lui demander en bafouillant :

- Sa…Salut, jemappelleColinetjefaisdelaphotoçatediraisdeposerpourmoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te de… demandais si ça te dirais de poser pour moi, je fais de la photo et du **nu**, répéta il en baissant la voix de manière inaudible à la fin de sa phrase.

- Avec plaisir, si après, tu poses avec moi ;-)

PS : On vous laisse deviner la fin … ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits réfrigérateurs avec flash intégré.(N : ne pas ce poser de question…)

* * *

_Merci, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! (G : enfin, j'espère que vous avez lu)_

_G : Une review, une review, une review ! °se roule par terre comme une gamine (V : ¤ mais tu est une gamine, G : grrr)°_

_N : C'est pas poli de demander comme ça, vilaine fille !_

_G : beuhhhhhh lol_

_N : c'est malin ça, maintenant elle pleur ! _

_V : ¤ moi je connaît le remède !¤_

_N : et c'est … ?_

_V : ¤ une review °sourire étincelant°¤_

_N : évidemment.°regard blasé°_

_Bon, a+ chers lecteurs _


End file.
